narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yukina Ranko
Ranko Yukina ('' 雪名蘭子, Yukina Ranko'') is a jōnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure, and a member of Team Kōta stationed in Kumogakure as part of a diplomatic exchange program. Her story takes place four years after the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Yukina Ranko belongs to [ rin037] on deviantART. 'This article is a work in progress. Thank You. ' History Ranko was born into a vegetable farming clan of the Leaf Village, right before her twin brother Ren, as the third child and only daughter to Jun and Michiko Yukina. Throughout childhood, the two were rarely seen apart. Just like their second brother, Nobu, both Ranko and Ren showed potential to become shinobi— a characteristic most uncommon for those of the Yukina Clan. Like their brother before them, the twins enrolled into the Ninja Academy at age six. Straight away, Ranko climbed her way to the top of her class with high marks and outstanding performance, gaining her acknowledgment by many as a child prodigy. It was this excellence that allowed her to graduate at the top of her class at the age of ten. Personality Ranko is and has always been a very spontaneous, easy-going, and independent individual. This levity is a stark contrast to that of her twin brother. But though she can be frivolous from time to time, she is known for showing utmost professionalism when it comes to matters of diplomatic and important nature. She is confident in her abilities as a kunoichi, as a leader, and as an ambassador of her village. Ranko displays a great sense of loyalty to her home, Konohagakure, and is willing to put her life on the line to protect it. Ranko enjoys fighting strong opponents and is shown to have utmost confidence in her skills, allowing her to keep calm on the battlefield. This is shown throughout her participation in the Fourth Shinobi World War. Appearance Ranko bears a striking facial resemblance to her twin brother, Ren. She has light olive skin, gray eyes and black hair. She also has a beauty mark at the corner of her left eye and is rarely seen without a smirk on her face. Opposite to Ren, her hair is parted to the left. In her younger years, she was depicted with blush marks on her cheeks. During her years in the academy, Ranko wore a blue one piece with large pockets sewn into the skirt, as well as a short white jacket. Similar to Konohamaru, she wore a long scarf but colored in red. In Part II, Ranko wears a blue tracksuit jacket with its sleeves pushed up and a red bandanna around her neck. Her hands are covered in bandages from her bouts in taijutsu. She sports a pair of white shorts over mesh armor and standard shinobi sandals. Her hair is tied into a high ponytail that sits just above a dark blue forehead protector. Four years after the end of the Fourth Shinobi War, Ranko, now a jōnin, wears Konoha's redesigned flak jacket over a dark blue oversized hoodie and mesh armor shorts. Her sandals are switched out for black boots that cover up until her shins. As a diplomat in Kumogakure, - In the new era, now a young adult, Ranko's figure appears to be more like a woman. Abilities Since her time at the Academy, Ranko proved to be a prodigious child. Graduating at the top of her class, she was acknowledged to be the strongest of her generation until she is later matched by Konohamaru in skill. She is quick-thinking and good at improvisation. Ranko has also been noted to be a natural and intuitive commander. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Like Ren, Ranko's natural chakra affinity is Lightning Release. By age eleven she had complete mastery of three different lightning release techniques— a feat considered to be quite impressive for a genin. Unlike her brother, who channels his lightning through his katana blades, Ranko's nature transformation manifests in a rawer and pure forms. By encasing herself in a thin sheet of chakra, electric currents are visibly manifested on her peson. Though it is a learned practice meant to shock opponents via physical contact, it occassionally seeps out on it's own in a subconscious act of defense. Wide-range and large scaled jutsu are Ranko's specialty, and proves especially effective in coordination with Daichi's Water Release. She fights on the offensive. Taijutsu Taijutsu is Ranko's backup method of combat. She uses hand-to-hand combat in order to asses the body composition of her enemy (finding their weak points and strenthened parts). When in close contact, Ranko's body moves on impulse and by muscle memory. This allows her to be fast, but also lacks intensity and impact. Intelligence As the most outspoken and gutsy member of her team, Ranko typically does not thinks before she acts. In the occassions that she does come up with a plan, her strategies are unpredictably risky, often relying on her abilities to pull through. However, once engaged in battle, her instictive nature allows her to analyze her opponents' abilities and assess their weakpost through quick and successive chain attacks of trial and error. She has proven to be quick thinking and analytical in situations of high pressure. Stats Interlude Part II Pain's Assault Fourth Shinobi War Post-Shippuden Naruto: The Last 第十六版 外伝: Shippuden After Story Trivia *The name "Ranko" is derived from the word "orchid" （蘭、ran）''and the word "child" ''（子、ko）. *Ranko was born four minutes and ten seconds before her brother, Ren. *Ranko comes from a clan that doesn't many produce ninja. Nobu, her older brother, was the first in six decades to become a shinobi. She is the second. *Ranko's hobbies include sparring and caring for children. *Ranko wishes to fight Konohamaru Sarutobi and Megumi. *Ranko's favorite food is Ichiraku ramen without vegtables. Her least favorite is carrots. Quotes Category:DRAFT Category:第十六版 外伝: Shippuden After Story Category:Yukina Clan Category:Female Category:Konohagakure